tokyo bell bell
by mewwatermelon95
Summary: the alien's are back or should i say there kid's and there looking for the mew aqua?NO the soul gem!so it's up to the mew's kid's to save the earth!couple's:ichi's daughterXkish's son zaku's daughterXpie's son pudd daughterXtart's son!yay for fluff!
1. justice lie's in a girl in love nya

ok sorry for no updating somthing was terrablly wrong with the internet!this firt chapter may not be good because it's really a script for me and my friend's to act out but the rest are story's!no flame's please!  
and kish and ichigo lover i'll try to update capture my heart ok!

**episode one - justice lie's in a girl in lovenya**

**masa**-um um h-hi s-suiky my bithday's this saturday and i was woundering if you could come?(**holding an invitation in her hand**)**  
suiky-**sure masa i'll go.

**masa**-(buff of air blow's)  
**moka**-so how'd it go  
**sakura**-ya did he say yes or no?

**masa**-he said,he said YES!

**friend1**-OH MY GOSH suiky the athletic smart cute boy is coming TO YOUR BIRTHDAY

**masa**-suiky's coming to my birthday 5X (moka fall's over sakura catch's her)

**masa:**is she ok**  
sakura:**ya i think she's ok!  
**masa:**oh ok ... suiky's coming to my birthday! 

**masa**-suiky's...coming...suiky's!(smiling weirdly)

**ichigo**-masa wake up your birthday's in half an hour!

**masa**-ya sure (then shoot's up)IN HALF AN HOUR!IS ANYBODY HERE MOM IM NOT EVEN DRESSED AHHHHHHHHHH!

**ichigo**-honey it's ok you still have time! clam down!

**masa**-ya ya calm down (get's tangled and hit's nose on floor.)

**masa**-owww my noooose

**masa**-AHH my scrunchi (muffled sound)

**masa**-AHH MY OTHER SCRUNCHI!

**masa**-(slam's into momo then fall's on stair's)  
**masaya**-o my gosh are you alright.

**masa**-yes daaaaaad (run's in closet)

**masaya**-uhh masa that's the closet!(laghing)

**masa**-I KNOW THAT!(embarraced)

**masa**-(taking shower!)

**masa**-(trying to put on cloth's and then gose to the backyard!)

**masa**-look there's suiky (blushing) 

**(cafe mew mew lab)**

**ryou**-did you find them.  
**shintiro**-yes.  
**ryou**-you know the world depend's on this.

**shintiro**-i know.

**ryou**-alright if your ready.  
**shintiro**-TOKYO BELL BELL ACTIVATE 

**suiky-**masa masa wake up masa!

**masa-**huuu aaah suiky UU what happend!

**shintiro-**nothing let's just get on with the party.  
**putito**-YAAA LET'S OPEN THE PRESENT'S  
**suiky-**masa why dont you open mine first!  
**masa-**umm ok suiky

masa-(holding bell neckless)thank you suiky!

shintiro-alright romeo and juliet this is a party not a love show!  
jojo-your just jelouse

putito-YA YOU WANNA IMPRESS MASA!

kora-let's see what you got her.

masa-?huh?(clueless)

shintiro-here you go.(handing masa a gold braclet)  
masa-oh thank you shintiro it's beautiful.

shintiro-what ever

siejiko-hey dont forget my present

(every body's eye's go wide)

masa-this is gonna be a longggg day!   
(next day)

masa-(walking in park)is that suiky.  
suiky-(get's clawed by chirma animal)

masa-SUIKY (is about to get clawed too but sommthing swoop's her on a tree)  
masa-(in tree)shintiro what is that that t-thing

shintiro-no time to explain just fight that!(pushes her out of tree)

masa-(lands on feet)i-i landed on my feet!

shintiro-masa your special take this!

masa-i feel word's coming to me.  
masa-STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!

masa-HOW DARE YOU STRIKE SUIKY LIKE THAT FOR YOUR EVIEL ACTION"S YOU WILL PAY!NYA

masa-STRAWBERRY BELL BELL!

masa-(grab's bell bell jump's on bench!)

masa-STRAWBERRY CHECK FULL POWER(monster defeated)

masa-suiky! what's going on shintiro tell me now.

ryou-dont worry he'll be alright.as for you your life is going to change

i know boring but before you think 'THIS AUTHOR'S HOPELESS" READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. a new comrade an old friend

**Tokyo bell bell  
chapter 2  
a new comrade an old friend**

"why are we at cafe mew mew!"masa asked."follow us"ryou said.she was led to the basment it was dark while she was going down the stares masa fell "ahhhh"masa yelled but she didnt fell pain from the tiles "are you ok masa"shintiro asked,"uh ya ya im allright shintiro !"masa said embarest she was red right now!"masa what i tell you might shock you!"shintiro said."just tell me."masa said."before you were born your mother was a mew mew a mew mew is a person who has animal dna in there bodys your mom was fused with the iriomoto wild cat along with the other four girls the other four girls were mint,lettuce,zakuro and pudding they fought these three aliens named kish pie and tart !when the three aleins were defeated the mews went back to there normal selve's!"shintiro said!"wait if the aliens are dead then whats are problem!"masa asked !"one there not dead there alein leader is dead and two let me finish! ok so my dad told them a new group of aleins came your mother went to england with your dad so we had a new leader berri hen ichigo came back and the aliens were defeated later on your aunt ringo came well we forgot why she was here (since she's onley in the game lets say they dont know)a few weeks ago we got a message from them the mew aqua we gave them didnt work and yes we made peace so they thought we had more mew aquas and they said we'd be sorry if we didnt give them any we told them there were none left well they didnt belive us so they came back but the thing is there kids came and then the day after all that happend we found out these new crystals were on earth they are a rainbow pattern but we belive it's in a human so I picked new peaple to be mew mews but instead of tokyo mew mew you guys are tokyo bell bell!"shiniro said as he started panting from talking so fast.

my mouth was open he closed it with his pointer finger and masa blushed."so do you belive!"shintiro asked."after what happend today id belive pigs turned to chocolet grew wings and flew to mars!"masa said still shocked by what she heard shintiro chukled "well good luck finding the second bell!"shintiro said."ya sure whatever!"masa said walking out of the basment with the two men infront of her."FIND the secend bell!"masa screamed it seamed impossibal!"yep"shintiro said not even caring."you dont know who you injected the dna with!"masa yelled now angery!"nope"shintiro said injoying the moment."uhhhhhh"masa yelled!masa ran out of the cafe to find the second bell bell!she searched every place almost all of tokyo suddenly she heard a scream."trouble"masa said running to where she heard the noise she saw jojo being cornerd by two chimera animas!"STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS"masa see's the cat and it jumps in her she has a pink back ground she grew black cat ears and tail,she turned around and her dress poped out and gloves appeard on her hands her hair was down and curled!"in the name of tokyo i will be of service nya!"she yelled "STRAWBERRY BELL BELL"masa yelled jumping infront of jojo "STRAWBERRY CHECK"masa yelled but the chimera animas dodged and nocked her out . she stood up and saw one of the chimera animas nockout jojo "JOJO NO"masa yelled tears in her eye's and she rememberd suiky geting attacked "no no not jojo suiky now her"masa was crying and then she stood up and began to glow "STRAWBERRY LIGHT"masa yelled as one of the chimere animas turned back to a dog!

"more words"masa thought as jojo got up "bell bell activation!"masa yelled as a green pendent identacal to masa apeard infront of jojo she grabbed it "LETTUCE METEMORPHOSIS"jojo yelled as she was glowing there was a green background and she saw a finles porpoise swiming towerds her and it went in her she was in a one piece green bathing suite and her little strips of clothing poped out her waist boots appeard on her feet and she started spinning while ribbons flew out of her head ."JOJO CASTANETS"jojo yelled as her weapon appeard in her hand "RIBBON JOJO RUSH"jojo yelled as she attacked the chimera animas !masa figured she should attack next"STRAWBERRY CHECK"masa yelled as the chimera animas returned to normal.masa and jojo returned to normal "jojo your the second bell bell!"masa asked "yes didnt shintiro tell you he said you had to give the pendent to me!"jojo said "HE NEW IT WAS YOU UHHHH"masa yelled"whats wrong"jojo asked "WHATS WRONG WHATS WRONG IS THAT I SPENT ALL MY TIME LOOKING ALL OVER TOKYO FOR THE SECOND MEMBER AND SHINTIRO NEW WHO IT WAS UHHHHHHH"masa yelled now steam coming off her head!

jojo giggled"well he's like that so lets get back shall we!"jojo said laghing her head off."cant we take a minute or twenty!"masa asked smiling!"sure masa i think we both should after what happend today!"jojo said still laghing masa sweat droped!but little did they know a ceartain pointy eared alien was watching them or should i say a ceartain little pointy haired aliens son!


	3. my dearest sister the bell bell

**Tokyo bell bell**

**chapter three**

**my dearest sister the mew mew  
**

""why am i so tired!"momo said her brown eye's drifting to sleep "nyaaaaa!"momo yawend.class was over and she was walking to the lunch room."i smell tuna cooked to the bone and with ...with rice balls and MILK"momo yelled running to the lunch room!and started to dig in she heard the bell and ran home  
she felt as if some one was following her suddenly she noticed her her backpack wasnt ziped and her homework flew out!"MY HOME WORK!"momo yelled as she jumed and caght it and then she started to fall "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA"momo screamed as she landed on her feet she sweat droped "ok i fell on my feet this could onley mean one thing!"momo said with a seirouse looe then cried (that funny cry when they have a shade of white go down there cheek's with big heads!)"IM A CAT FREAAAAAAAK"momo cried running home then somthing smacked her on the back and she screamed while she flung threw the air

just that same moment masa was walking a tear went down her cheek why is this happening to me she was about to cry but then she heard a scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHH"masa looked back and saw a cherma animal hit her sister "MOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"masa screamed "STRAWBERRY METEMORPHOSIS!"masa yelled.as she trans formed to mew masa!the cherma animal looked at her "how dare you hit my sister like that in the name of tokyo i will be in service nya!"masa said as she backfliped through the air and landed infront of momo "STRAWBERRY BELL BELL!"masa said as her adorable but dangurouse weapon appeard in her hand! "STRAWBERRY CHECK!"masa yelled as a light appeard and nocked the chirma animal back but it stood back up! "BELL BELL ACTIVATION!"masa yelled as a golden pendent with a black heart and siggwiggley lines coming out momo stood up and saw it she grabed it and yelled "CHERRY METAMORPHOSIS!"momo screamed as she saw a white cat jump into her then there was a white background and mew ichigos dress was on her but white with black rimmings she had black gloves with boots as she turned black boots appeard her white tial and ears appeared "CHERRY BELL BELL"momo yelled as a bell identacal to masa and mew ichigo's appeard in her hand exept white with a black !"CHERRY RIBBON SLASH!"momo yelled as a black beam shot out and the cherma animal turned into a squirl.they transphormed back to normal "ANOTHER BELL YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"masa yelled with glory as momo sweat droped "what bell whats going on."momo asked as masa giggled

i know short but i think this chapter would have been boring if i did make it long next chapter is _a short stolen kiss _


	4. a short stolen kiss

a short stolen kiss

"waitress check please!"

"can you get me another drink!"  
"waitress menu please!"

"waitress!"

"waitress!"  
"coming miss!"masa said.

"jojo momo anybody help me!"she screamed.  
"masa take this to table one and clean table three and take these menu's to table six!"shintiro commanded.

"THAT'S IT!I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"masa screamed taking the book out of momo's hand's.

"YOU CAN READ AT HOME OR AT SCHOOL!"masa yelled her pink waitress outfit waving all around.

"but but that's my book."momo said as masa handed her a broom.

"table three need's cleaning. NOW!"masa said.  
"JOJO TAKE ONE PLATE AT A TIME!"masa said taking all the plate's from her hand.

shintiro came out and masa rushed over to him.

"AND YOU,YOU ARE THE WORST OF ALL!"masa said as she walked out of the cafe and onto the sidewalk.  
"stupid good for nothin-"masa mumbel but got cut off by a squeeky voice coming behind her!

"ALIEN ALERT!ALIEN ALERT!"screamed a little pink fluffy ball with wing's flying at her then it landed in her hand.

"hi little guy whats you name?"masa asked as a smile appeard on her face.

"MASHA MASHA!"he said excitedly.

"hello masha im masa!"she said until he screamed alien alert agian.  
"alien where?"she asked.

"woohoo sunshine up here."kishue yelled and when she looked up he swooped down and kissed her!

"hi kitten im kishue thank's for the kiss!"kishue said with a smirk and flew away!  
"an an alien?"she stammerd as she was frnticley blushing!"BAKA!"she screamed

and ran back to the cafe!

when she got there it was empty

"STUPID STRAWBERRY THE GIRL"S ARE AT THE PARK FIGHTING A CHIRMA ANIMAL!"shintiro yelled wich made masa get very angry.

"LISTEN HERE YOU IDIOTIC REJECTED RETAR-"but before masa could finish shintiro grabbed her chin .

"maby you should help the other's instead of fighting with me."shintiro said cooly as masa looked in his eye's.he let her go and she nodded as she turned into mew masa and ran off to the park.when she got there she saw her friend's on the ground so she transphormed to mew masa and ran towerd the chirma animal while it was about to strike.  
"STRAWBERRY BELL BELL!"masa yelled while grabbing her bell and she jumped up.  
"STRAWBERRY CHECK!"she yelled as she shot the chirma animal but it dogde.

landed on the bench and jumped off!

"STRAWBERRY CHECK!"she yelled once again and it hit the chirma animal!  
'one more hit should do it'she thought running to the swing's.she jumped on one and started swinging and when the chirma animal came she jumped off and yelled!

"STRAWBERRY CHECK FULL POWER!"she yelled as it hit the chirma animal and it turned back to a lizard!  
masa helped her friend's up then kishue appeard.

"brovo brovo your stronger than i thought!oh well see you later kitty!"he said and dissapeard!

the girl's walked back to the cafe and they closed up.

"so he kissed you!"momo said giggling.

"you must have liked it cause your not mad about it!"jojo said.  
"jojo are you saying i like an alien?"masa said slyly as jojo went big eyed and shrunk to the ground and masa crossed her arm's over her chest!  
"IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SO SO SORRY!"jojo said while her hand's coverd her head and masa yelled at her!

"HOW DARE YOU SAY I LIKE A BAKA LIKE HIM!YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!"masa yelled as momo just started laghing because if you really saw this it would be pretty funny!****

ok im so sorry i couldnt update somthing was wrong with the internet it was saying  
'file not found' or somthing like that!oh but it gave me time to work on my fanfic's!  
so im gonna be bussy with this fanfic cause there's 52 chapter's!and before you freak out this is because tokyo bell bell is like tokyo mew mew so me and my friend's are acctually making this as a carton!  


**nextchapter-ice princess kora (when mint's daghter come's in!)**

momo come's in cafe mew mew and tell's masa and jojo the are going to the iceskating show right now!when they get there they notice a very good skater and her name is kora a.k.a ice princess!later on they come back to the cafe and jojo say's she saw a bell mark on kora's back!masa and momo ask's why she didnt tell them erlier and she answer's "i thought it was obviose!" and they race back to the ice rink to find kora playing with her dog mimi!suddenly the dog transphorm's into a chirma animal and kora transphorm's to bell kora and they defeat the the chirma animal and kishue show's up and tell's them they'll be back!

so review!


	5. ice princes kora

**ice princess kora  
**"YOU GUY'S LOOK LOOK LOOK I GOT TICKET'S!"momo yelled running in the cafe!

"ticket's for what?"masa and jojo said at the same time.

"TICKET'S FOR KORA'S ICE SKATING SHOW!"momo said jumping up and down.  
"for kora's what a ma bober?"jojo said as she droped some plate's **_again_**!

"her ice skating show,you know what they call her right?"momo said because she forgot her nickname.

"THE JUMPING ICE PRINCESS KORA!"masa yelled almost blowing momo to the floor!

"so when do we go?"jojo asked.  
"IN FOURTY-FIVE MINUTE'S!"momo yelled with a smile then panicked.

"YOU IDIOT SHINTIRO WOULDNT LET US OFF WORK!YOU KNOW THAT AND WHAT DO YOU DO WAST YOUR MONNEY ON TICKET'S!"masa yelled rageing

"shintiro wouldnt let us go but my mom lettuce would!"jojo said slyly the word's rolling off her tounge as she smirked!

"HA AND YOU SAID WE COULDNT GO!"momo yelled at masa as if she won a million doller's from her!  
"you guy's are surley not going!"shintiro said coming down the stare's!and the girl's looked at him as if they were gonna tear him to shred's then jojo went over and whisperd somthing to him and he said deal and the girl's left to get ready!

masa , momo and jojo arived at the skating rink and sat down

after the show the girl's are back at cafe mew mew "you guy's i noticed a bell mark on kora's back!"jojo said.

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US BEFORE!"momo yelled.

"well ithought it was obviose!"jojo said and laghed nervously as masa and momo sweat droped.

"welkl there's onley one thing to do!"masa said confidently then she jumped up and waved her arm's in the air!

"RUUUUN!"masa screamed running towerd the door as momo and jojo followed!

they panted while running and didnt stop until they reached the ice skating rink and found kora playing with her dog but suddenly a little blob thingy fly's in the dog!and suddenly mimi (yes that's the dog's name)turned into a chirma anima and momo and masa transphorm to mew masa and mew momo as jojo help's kora to safety!

"STRAWBERRY BELL BELL!"

"CHERRY BELL BELL"  
masa and momo screamed as ichigo's bell appeard in masa's hand and an identical one to masa except red bell appeard in momo's hand!

"STRAWBERRY CHECK!"masa yelled but the chirma anima dogde and striked masa!

'CHERRY RIBBON SLASH!"momo yelled as the chirma anima knocked the attack back to her!  
"MIMI STOP!"korea yelled tear's in her eye's and masa started glowing and suddenly kora kissed her pendent!

"MINT METAMORPHOSIS!"kora yelled as a glowing blue as a lorikeet flew in her body and teal dress appeard she started spinning and boot's and glove's appeard on her and her wing's and tail popped in place!

"KORA ARROW!"kora yelled as mint's arrow appeard in her hand's!

"RIBBON MINT ARROW!"mint yelled and the attack struck mimi and it turned back into well mimi!"YOUR THE FOURTH BELL BELL!"masa yelled!

"bell...bell?"kora stated."dont worry all will be explaind!"momo said patting kora's back as the girl's walked kora to cafe mew mew and mimi chased after them!


End file.
